Konoka's Returning Comet
by Kailor Aurelius
Summary: Konoka felt so hurt when Setsuna disappeared for all those years. Can Setsuna help her move on with a simple song?


**Kaien: Kailor's still away so this is all me. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.**

**Naruto: Kai, I'm hungry.**

**Kaien: Oh, yeah my assistants are still here.**

**Nuriko: Kailor's gone! Who am I going to arm wrestle?**

**Kaien: How about Naruto?**

**Naruto: (runs off screaming) NO, DON'T TOUCH ME! I BREAK TOO EASY!**

**Kaien and Nuriko: (sweatdrop)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Negima, Fushigi Yugi, or Naruto. Please enjoy! The third story in the Konoka's Galaxy Series!**

**P.S. **"_This means lyrics"_ "This is talking"

Setsuna paused outside Konoka's room. She could hear Asuna and Konoka talking inside.

"So, those years that Setsuna just ignored you…you're just going to forget them?"

"It still hurts, Asuna. But I know Secchan did it for me, right?"

"Yeah."

Setsuna's heart seized up and she closed her eyes. The knowledge that Konoka still hurt for what she did was agonizing. As she turned away, Sakurako bounced to a halt in front of her. "Ah, Setsuna-san! I was just looking for you! We're going karaoke tonight. You want to come?"

Setsuna thought about it for a moment. Suddenly an idea sprung into her head. "Yes, I do. What time?"

Sakurako watched the swordsman walk away. "I didn't expect her to say yes…Wonder what she's up to."

Konoka and Asuna met up with Negi at the door to the dorms. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Let's!" Asuna cheered. Konoka hung back a little. "Where's Secchan? Sakurako-chan said she was coming."

"Maybe she's already there?" Asuna shrugged. Konoka nodded. "Maybe."

"Konoka-san! Asuna-san! Negi-sensei! You're here!" Ayaka waved them to a table right near the stage. "Hey, Ayaka. You seen Setsuna-san?" Ayaka frowned. "She just went backstage with Sakurako. Why?"

Konoka just shook her head as Sakurako walked out on stage. "Everyone! Thank you for coming tonight! We have a special someone to sing first. She's deadly with a sword and from what I've heard from her roommate, even deadlier with a microphone! Knock 'em dead, Setsuna Sakarazaki!"

Konoka gasped as Setsuna stepped out on stage and took the mike. "Thanks Sakurako-san. This song is American, but it really means something to me." Setsuna met Konoka's eyes and in a steady, amazing voice, began to sing.

"_I never had no one, I could count on. I've been let down so many times. I was tired of hurtin', so tired of searchin', til you walked into my life."_

Asuna watched a small tear run down Konoka's cheek.

"_It was a feelin' I've never known. And for the first time, I didn't feel alone. You're more than a lover; there could never be another, to make me feel the way you do. Oh, we just get closer; I fall in love all over, every time I look at you. I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend. Oh, yeah."_

At the "you're more than a lover" part, Setsuna blushed but she maintained eye contact with the healer.

"_You stand by me. You believe in me, like nobody ever has. When my world goes crazy, you're right there to save me. Make me see how much I have."_

Setsuna turned REALLY red at the next part and looked away for a second.

"_And I still tremble when we touch. And, oh, the look in your eyes, when we make love. You're more than a lover."_

Those obsidian eyes came back and fixed steadily on the chocolate eyes of her princess.

"_There could never be another to make me feel the way you do. Oh, we just get closer. I fall in love all over every time I look at you. I don't know where I'd be, without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend…"_

As the crowd went crazy, cheering and cat-calling, Setsuna stepped off stage and leaned down to whisper in Konoka's ear, "Can I talk to you outside?"

Konoka nodded and followed the swordsman from the club.

Setsuna led her down the street and up a fire-escape, to sit on a nearby rooftop. "Look." Konoka glanced up as Setsuna pointed to the sky. A flaming comet was making its slow way across the night sky. "That's Haley's Comet. It passes every once in awhile. I can't remember how long exactly, but the point is, it always returns. I was like that comet for a little bit." Konoka gazed at her questioningly.

"I left you for all those years, and no matter what happened, I always knew I'd be back. The only difference…"

The swordsman took the healer's hand in her own and squeezed it.

"I'm here to stay." She smiled and Konoka couldn't help but smile back. All of her hurt and indignation at Setsuna leaving was gone. Without thinking, she leaned up and pressed her lips against Setsuna's.

Setsuna did not pull away, but deepened the kiss. Finally, they broke apart, still smiling.

"I love you, Kono-chan."

"I love you too, Secchan."

Their lips met again as the comet continued burning its path across the night.

**Kaien: Aw, Secchan's staying!**

**Nuriko: Oh, no. My make-up's running!**

**Naruto: So, is your nose. Heh heh. Better catch it.**

**Nuriko: Sure you don't want to arm wrestle?**

**Kaien: Hey, where'd Naruto go?**


End file.
